fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Pet Arena
Talk Page Talk:Pet Arena Creation ZoshiX Intro The Pet Arena is where you can enter your pets into the field of battle. When pets face off, depending on their stats and abilities, as well as the owner's strategy, one will win. Every month, a pet tournament will be held, where the victor will receive a special prize. To enter your pet in a tournament, ask an administrator on the talk page. On the talk page, you can also root for who you want to win! More recently, there have been issues involving response time. If there is a reason you might not respond in good time, please tell us before the tournament! Otherwise, your pet will be eliminated. Also, if a fight between two pets takes too long, DMSwordsmaster or not in the battle will flip a coin of destiny. The loser will be defeated by a method of the admin's choice. Another thing, if your pet has an overpowered ability (for example, being able to reflect ALL ATTACKS, or being able to revive ENDLESSLY), he/she will be eliminated. One last thing, spwaning pets are not allowed on Lightweight and Midweight (unless he/she both can attack and spawn. In this case, he/she is not allowed to spawn but can attack). Only Heavyweight (3 spawns is allowed) and Mania (endless spawns) allows spawning. There are several variants of each tournament, each with different rules and payouts for victory. NOTE- Only the Mania tournament allows RYUs. There is now a Practice Arena for those who want to test their pet's skills before watching them get mauled by DMSwordsmaster's pets participating in the tournaments. There are no rewards for winning fights in the Practice Arena, and it is not required to enter the tournaments. Lightweight Cannot have over 3000 LP, cannot be over level 30. Cannot be a big enemy and no spawning attacks allowed. The prize is a small sized trophy. Midweight Cannot have over 7000 LP. Cannot be over level 50. Cannot be a huge enemy and no spawning attacks allowed. Prize is a mid-sized trophy. Heavyweight Cannot be a RYU and any spawning pets may only summon up to three spawn enemies. Payout is a large trophy. Mania No restrictions. Can be a RYU. Payout is a super trophy. Team Match Cannot have over 5000 LP, cannot be over level 40. Work together with another pet to defeat your 2 opponents. Payout is a TM trophy for both winners. One person cannot enter two pets as a team. Water Hell Cannot be a land-bound pet, can only be a water-bound pet such as Fish, Eel, Mermaid/man, etc. This is a tournament that takes place strictly in water against water-style pets. The strength restrictions depend on what class of tournament that it is (I.E. Lightweight Water Hell). You MUST be a water-only pet. Land bound pets that can live in water do not count. Payouts are the same for the class of tournament, but the trophy is a Water Hell trophy. Triples Three pets battle in one bracket. A good strategy is required, because who knows? Anyone could make any move at any time, or even team up on you! Winner receives a special trophy of the respective size class. Typically consists of 9-pet tourneys. There are currently: 5 tournaments, two of which are signing up. April Tournament The reward for winning this tournament was a trophy. Battle 1- Nasa VS. Gladus! Results: Nasa wins! She defeated Gladus with a freeze/super laser combo, and Gladus was defeated! Battle 2- Nimbser VS. Nature! Results: Nature was torn into pieces by Nimbser's copter blades! Battle 3- Winxor VS. Orlando! Results: Orlando defeats Winxor with a repeated Piledrive move! Battle 4- Freo VS. Annual! Fight has taken too long, and the Coin of Destiny has decided that Freo will be eliminated! He was defeated by the Money Shreader! Nimbser has been eliminated due to Uberu's inactivity! He was "Defeated" by the Money Shreader! Battle 5- Annual VS Orlando! Results: Annual defeated Orlano by impaling him as he tried to piledrive Annual! FATALITY! FINAL BATTLE!! Nasa VS Annual! Results: Nasa used her secret ability, Space Rupture, and defeated Annual! DMSwordsmaster and Nasa have won the tournament!! April 2-May 1 Tournament *Signups are full. Let the games begin! The prize for winning this tournament was a medium-sized trophy! Battle 1- Greed (DMS) VS Bear (Happyman2341)! Results: Greed tore apart Bear's throats without launching his own attacks! Vicious! Battle 2- Kevin (TFM) VS Lee and Vec! (Caagr98) Results: Coin of Destiny flipped, and Kevin is SHREADED! MONEY SHREADER FTW! Battle 3- Sunny (0176) VS Pop! (PS) Results: Pop eliminated due to over-powered ability. MONEY SHREADED! Battle 4- Eclarious (ZX) VS Zoomatt (S17)! Results: Eclarious got Zoomatt frozen with his own powers and shattered! FATALITY! Battle 5- Greed (DMS) VS Lee & Vec (C98)! Results: Greed used his hidden ability, Element Laser, and destroyed them all! He then ate Vec. Om nom nom. Battle 6- Eclarious (ZX) VS Sunny (0176)! Results: Eclarious rammed Sunny's head through a sharp rock! Ouch. Battle 7- GREED (DMS) VS ECLARIOUS (ZX) Results: Greed retreated and became a new form. Eclarious must stop him!! TRUE FINAL BATTLE- Eclarious Omega (ZX) VS Tower Greed!! (N/A) Results: Eclarious rammed a metal pole through his power core (heart) and destroyed it, causing Greed Tower to fall!! The real Greed was then arrested and taken to Pet Prison. THIS Tournament *STAPTS The prize for winning this tournament is a small sized trophy! BATTLE 1- SemiAnnual (S17) VS Castion! (TCO) Results: Castion was locked in a room with El Sock Tongue McMan of the Raegian Species, b/tch and probably got eaten alive multiple times. FATALITY! BATTLE 2- Breezp (Lazro) VS Varkain (DMS) VS Grill (PS) Results: Lazro forfeited battle! PS was eliminated due to inactivity. BATTLE 3- Danger (?) VS Soaked (D7015) Results: Soaked grabbed Danger's head and ripped it off. FATALITY! BATTLE 4- Varkain (DMS) VS Semiannual (S17) Results: Varkain pulled a Sir Henry Motherf*cker on SA with a stylish finisher! FATALITY!! Battle 5- Rift (LD) VS Ghistos (ZX) Results: What misprints? Ghistos is eliminated due to inactivity. Battle 6- Rift (LD) VS Soaked (D7015) Results: LD forfeited battle. Battle 7: FINAL BATTLE! Soaked (D7015) VS Varkain (DMS) Results: We flipped a coin and Soaked won. Battle was restarted due to having sand in LD's eyes. Soaked's mind was blown with the Troll Disease, leaving Varkain being the winner! First Triple Tourney *This tournament will consist of 9 pets of normal or big size. *Signups began on July 5, 2011. *The winner will receive a medium-sized special trophy. Battle 1- Symphoni (ZoshiX) VS Nuke (S17) VS Raindus (TFM) Results- Raindus attacked Symphony with a powerful attack of spreading liquid nitrogen in the water and freezing Symphony to death. Raindus got eliminated due to his overpowerd ability. Battle 2- Dimesat (D7015) VS Struder (Thinkatock) VS Silver (J101) Results- DMS warped to Silver and ramed a sword through his head with his immense strength to put him out of his misery. Dimesat flies over to Struder and slams his sword on her shell repeatedly, eventually smashing it. He then rams the sword through Struder's head. FATALITY! Battle 3- Rosiex (LD) VS Blulila (Lazro) VS Lust (DMS) Results- Lust unleashed her new attack DMS taught her- THE FIRE DRAGON. The Dragon attacks and completely annihilates Blulilia. Rosiex was disqualified for having an associate attack, even if it wasn't her fault. Freo is once again money shreaded along with Rosiex. FATALITY. FINAL BATTLE- Nuke (S17) VS Dimesat (D7015) VS Lust (DMS) Results- Results pending. Team Tourney 1 *Yep! Another one already. *Pets must have 5000 LP or less and must be under level 41. *You must pair up with someone other than a pet of your own and work together. *This tournament consists of eight teams of two. *Signups began sometime in the universe moo. *The winners will each receive half of a special trophy, otherwise known as a TM trophy. More pets-related pages *Card Battles *Adoption Center *Pet Hospital *Breeding Center Category:Pets Related Pages Category:LDZX Facilities Category:Stick Ranger Category:Long pages